kon_kesshafandomcom-20200213-history
Key Terms and Stat Explanation
'Key Terms' Class: Your Class is synonymous with both your Race and Class in typical tabletop RPG's (Ex. Dungeons & Dragons), and defines the type of abilities your character can use. Character Classes Faction: Who your character follows and acts for. Character Factions Stats: Short for "Statistics" this is the fundamental guide to your character's combat abilities, and one of the deciding factors in combat. Starting Stats and Training Methods Yen: Cash that can be used to buy items, you earn this by posting in Roleplay sections. Cash Shop Events: '''Events are run by admins/Story mod and are plot stories that will effect the whole world depending on who does what during them..etc.etc. We ask that you do not buy any items or points during participation of a event. '''Adventures: Quests that you get from faction leaders or by finding sub events while RPing. Rarely effects the world but can certainly effect individual characters, or even build up into a full blown event. Adventure scrolls must be purchased, and are listed with the other purchasable items. Cash Shop - Adventure Scrolls Training: '''This is how you increase your character's Stats, and varies depending on the situation. Starting Stats and Training Methods '''Items: '''You can get items from events, adventures, and fraction leaders.These items can have special ability or boosts to stats. '''Group/Club: A custom group of characters who have their own agenda within their respective Factions. 'Stats' 'Main Statistics Breakdown ' * Reiatsu: Spiritual Pressure, or the manifestation of your spirit energy; Every one that can see spirits has this. The stronger your Reiatsu, the more of your energy you can use for spells and attacks, and the greater your resistance to other spirit energies. * Attack: '''Your basic physical Attack strength, or how much force is behind your average blow. Higher Attack means you do more damage, and the more easily you can defend from the attacks of others. * '''Speed: How swift your movements are. Your Speed effects more than your movement, it also effects your attacks. How fast you swing your sword, dodge, or cast a spell are all important factors of battle. * Weapon Skill: 'How skilled you are with your weapon. Strength and swiftness may mean a lot, but if you're opponent knows their weapon better than you know yours, you might find yourself fighting hand-to-hand instead. '''Advantage Differences ' * '''Reiatsu: Reiatsu effects your proficiency with Kidou, and with Energy-based attacks. Every 20 points more you have than your opponent is a minor milestone, and gives your spells and attacks an advantage over there's. Reiatsu can also be used to effect your enemies movements: At 40 points more you can slow their reaction time by 10 Speed points. At 80 points more you can slow their reaction time by 20 Speed points, and even knock them to the ground at the cost of being unable to use movement inhibiting effects for 3 turns. At 120 points more you can slow them by 30 Speed points, and knock them down at the cost of disabling movement inhibition for 2 posts. At 200+ points more you can slow them by 40 Speed points, and you can hold them down for a full turn, at the cost of disabling movement inhibition for 5 turns. * Attack: Even though its called Attack, its a measure of your physical strength and also effects your defense. Every 10 points is a minor milestone, giving you a slight advantage if your opponent blocks or parry's your attacks. At 50 points more you can power through a block with no effort, causing your opponent to flinch Skill may effect this flinch. At 100+ points more all attempts to block your attack turn into parries, and cause your opponent to flinch Skill may effect this flinch. * Speed: More than just how fast you can run, Speed effects your dodges, attacks, spell casting, and your overall reaction time. Every 20 points more you have than your opponent is a minor milestone. At 40 points more your reaction time is enough to identify an enemies attack and make a physical attempt to stop them (in the reverse, your opponent has only enough time to parry you and flinch in surprise Skill does not effect this flinch). At 80 points more, you can counter an enemies' spell with your own and have them connect closer to your opponent, and unless you are taken by surprise (another enemy from behind, unknown boomerang effects etc) you can dodge all attacks. At 120+ points more your attacks and spells are nigh undodgeable except in two cases: 1) Outside interference 2) Pre-planned defense (i.e someone is waiting for you to use a trump card they've witnessed before and has a plan to be exactly 120 Speed points less, any slower and their defense plan fails). * Weapon Skill: Proficiency with your main weapon, Weapon Skill does not directly effect any environmental or makeshift weapons (unless that is your weapon). Every 10 points is a minor milestone. At 50 points more you can block and parry an attack from a stronger opponent without flinching Hand-to-Hand, Speed must also be 20 points higher. At 100 points more, you can disarm opponents with lower Attack and you can stop stronger opponents from forcing you to parry Hand-to-Hand, Speed must also be 40 points higher. 'Secondary Statistics' * Reiryoku Level: '''A basic level of Spiritual Energy that your character possesses. This helps to determine if you qualify for certain Abilities. * '''Spare Reiryoku: On top of your overall Reiryoku Level, you can choose to dedicate a certain amount of energy to learning specific skills. This Stat is used as a sort of currency, to purchase and return Skills you want to learn or unlearn. * '''Kill Points: '''Gained by engaging other characters in true mortal combat. When you successfully kill another player character, you gain one Kill Point (KP) which can be used along with Spare Reiryoku for purchasing extremely powerful skills. All of these Stats are used to learn and use various Abilities & Skills, some of which are limited by your Class, and others which are universal to all characters.Category:System